


Bumblebee Reuinted

by ManlyQuail



Series: Bumblebee [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyQuail/pseuds/ManlyQuail
Summary: Team RWBY has come together once again, but each of them has had a lot of time apart to think about the things that really mater. In the back of both of their minds for the past few months, Blake and Yang have contemplated what they'll discuss when they finally do come together once more. Being treated to guest houses to rest, Yang and Blake share the night together to get a few things off their chests.





	Bumblebee Reuinted

They embraced for what felt like an eternity. Nobody wanted to be the first to pull away, each one feeling somewhere deep down that if they let go, they might lose each other all over again. They had won this fight, but there were more in the future, and all they knew is they never wanted to be separated ever again. However, as much as they wanted time to stop, to spend forever in this moment of peace with one another, the world keeps moving. Eventually they all stood from their hug and looked around at the destruction that had occured. Lights were still flashing outside as the Haven security forces continued to arrest people.

"I'm glad to say that it seems this battle is over, any remnants of the renegade White Fang have either surrendered or are in the custody of the Haven police forces." Ghira Belladonna clapped his hands together, the noise booming through the hall as he grinned outward at everyone. Most everyone managed a smile back, although Oscar seemed to be too exhausted to move. Qrow was helping him up and moving towards team RWBY with a weak grin of his own.

"You girls are something else you know? I have a lot of questions, I'm sure most of us do, but they can wait till everyone is nice and recovered." He seemed to direct these statements mostly towards Yang, and she felt her smile fade away as she remembered her mother's reactions down in the chamber. It hurt her to see her mother show her true colors, the real person she was deep down, but she couldn't let that spoil her mood. If her mother wasn't going to fight with them, if she was going to run away and hide, then Yang had no reason to chase her any longer.

"He's right. Even Ozpin seems to be out for now." Oscar had managed to get enough of his breath back to stand on his own, and even managed to crack at least one half of his lips up into a grin.

"Right, well I'm sure everyone is eager to get some rest. Lord only knows none of us have had very much peace for what feels like an eternity." Glancing around the damaged remains of the hall Ghira chuckles and shakes his head. "This place is certainly going to take a while to repair, but thankfully the guest houses back at our home in Menagerie are probably undamaged. I can't imagine the White Fang operatives were too keen on trying to steal our beds after all. We'll look into transport via Haven security ships to get everyone to our home. I'm sure it's likely to be safer and a little more comfortable than remaining at the school." Motioning for everyone to start to depart the great hall he grabs Sun Wukong by the tail before he can pass by.

"Er, sir?" He immediately goes rigid at the grasping of his tail, and Sun feels himself tugged a little bit to the side. Ghira leans down with a wicked grin, staring Sun in the eyes.

"Bunking shall be sorted by Team or Gender, and seeing as you are neither a girl or on Team RWBY, I'm sure you'll understand bunking with the two gentlemen there." He motions to Oscar and Qrow, and Sun merely manages a nod. "In the morning we can talk about what sort of adventure you went on with my daughter as well, a little bit of bonding time with her friend don't you think?"

"Uhh yeah, sounds...sounds good!" Sun choked on his words, the intimidating size of Blake's father combined with his tone of voice was sending very clear messages to him.

"Very good my boy!" Letting out a bellowing laugh, Ghira gave Sun a powerful pat on the back, including a little more force than necessary, causing Sun to stumble a bit as he tried to catch up with the rest of the group. Kali Belladonna led them from the front, and Sun could feel the eyes of Ghira burning into his back as he took up the rear.

"Ohh Yaaaaang!" Team RWBY stopped from their walking to turn to the one calling for Yang. Off to the side of the room, Nora stood by Ren and Jaune waving around a mechanical arm. "Do you need a _hand_ getting to the guest houses?" Using the finger and thumb of the arm, she made an L shape and placed it against her forehead, sticking her tongue out at Yang.

"Nora..." Yang took a step from the group, everyone else having froze to witness whatever was happening. Her fist clenched itself and her hair started to glow as she seemed to let out a low grumble. Even Nora shrunk down a bit as she lowered the arm, before Yang pointed dramatically in her direction. "I'm the only one that gets to make that joke and you know it!." Nora went from scared to confused before everyone burst out into laughter. Nora, Jaune, and Ren all caught up to the group and Nora extended to arm out to Yang.

"Well that's fair I guess, I just couldn't resist you know? Not very often do you get to call someone a loser with their own hand after all." Nora laughed to herself and Ren rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for that, it's really not something that should be joked about." Ren gave a stern look to Nora but Yang simply shrugged.

"Honestly, if she'd made that joke a few months ago I probably wouldn't beaten her from here back to Beacon, but at this point I'm over it. What happened in the past happened, and sulking and being sensitive isn't going to change the way things are." Yang pulled back her sleeve to insert the arm back into the joint, a few clicks and a snap, and her fingers started to wiggle around a bit. "Besides, if you ever want to go for round two, we didn't technically settle our first match." She raised the arm in a flexing motion giving Nora a challenging stare, and Nora's eyes lit up.

"You girls never cease to amaze me you know that? After all this you're still itching to go at one another." Qrow laughed, still supporting Oscar, as they pulled up the rear of the group. "Still though, I'm sure you'll realize just how exhausted you are when you finally lay down in a soft bed, so let's not push it shall we?"

"He's right, and if there's still anything wrong in the morning I think I can try and use my semblance to help." A few people sent some curious looks to Jaune, who kinda chuckled. "Oh yeah, I uhh, discovered my semblance during that fight. Turns out I can transfer my aura to another person to help them heal and maybe some more past that. I don't really get it but..." He trailed off, a somber expression coming over him sending a bit of a pain through the group.

"She's be proud of you Jaune." Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, with a warm smile.

"Yeah, she would..." Jaune shook his head and brushed his sleeve past his eyes before beaming at the group. "Everyone else seems to have improved a great deal too, I mean did you guys see those creatures Weiss made? That giant Lancer certainly did some work!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and picked up the pace back out of the great hall and down the steps to an awaiting airship. On the journey south to menagerie, they shared stories of their battles, what they'd been doing in their time apart. Sun and Blake shared the tale of the massive Grimm they fought on the ship, Weiss of her trials at home followed by her escape, before finding Yang in her mother's camp. They skimmed a few of the details, Yang having already shared the majority with the group a few nights ago.

After a period of recounting their exploints over the weeks, the airships began to drift steadily closer towards the water below as the island of Menagerie came into view. The Belladonna home rapidly came into view as the ships descended in the courtyard, the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR staring in awe as they departed. Even in it's current state, flames still being put out in various parts of the home, it was a magnificent structure.

"Everyone, if you'll follow me I'll lead you to our guest homes closer to the beach. I'm sure you're all exhausted, but I can assure you we spared no expense when it comes to our guests." Kali Belladonna grinned as everyone trailed behind them, gazing around in awe at the size and beauty of the grounds. Past the main structure, the beauty of the fauna and the smooth stonework made it impossible to tell a battle had been fought not long ago.

"By the way Blake, I didn't realize you were...so rich." Yang looked around in awe as they walked down a stone path to a set of smaller homes closer to the beach. Blake's ears drooped a little as she turned red.

"I mean, we do pretty well for ourselves I guess. My father has been in charge of the lands for quite some time, so his position certainly came with a number of perks I suppose."

"Still though, to give all of this up to become a huntress, that's incredibly noble and selfless of you." Ren nodded at her before Nora butted in.

"Seriously though, do you have like maids and butlers? If I lived like this I could have as many pancakes as I wanted, served to be in bed on silver...no, gold platters! I could have sixteen different types of syrup from all over the Kingdoms and..." Ren pulled her back and covered her mouth, though she continued to mumble through his fingers.

"Well, Weiss has a similar story, though I guess I don't have as many daddy issues." Everyone laughed at this except for Weiss, who merely pouted and looked away.

"I wouldn't call them daddy issues. I just happen to disagree with certain ideologies my father has for the way the company and the family are to act in today's society, that's all."

"So yeah...daddy issues." Nora pulled Ren's hand away, and everyone gave another round of laughter, and even Weiss managed a weakened smile.

They found their way at the guest homes, several structures still completely in tact from the assault. A few Haven security forces that had arrived ahead of them were stepping through the door of one. A person with a clipboard lifted their head and looked over to Ghira motioning him over. The rest of the group stood a few feet away, but their conversation was loud enough to be audible.

"I'm pleased to report that we've just finished a thorough sweep of this area and all of the guest homes. Everything is intact and there doesn't appear to be any sign of leftover terrorists hiding within these structures or the surrounding parts of the compound. We'll keep some patrols here through the evening, but everyone should be able to sleep safe and sound." The guard nodded to Ghira as he finished his report, and Ghira offered his thanks before turning back to the group.

"We'll go ahead and start splitting everyone up, each guest home can share a handful of you, but I think you'd all be comfortable with your teams." He glanced at Sun again, and then pointed to Qrow and Oscar. "Since you don't have a team, you get to bunk with the guys tonight." Ghira turned back around to the guard, and leaned forward to whisper to him. At one point they both glanced over to Sun, who looked around nervously feeling their stares. The guard chuckled a bit but nodded, and Ghira clapped his hands once again.

"I'd like to get my own guest room with Blake if that's okay." Yang's expression held no smile as everyone gave her a look. She furrowed her brow and looked at Blake, who felt her heart sink as she pursed her lips, and turned away to look at the ground.

"But Sis! Team RWBY is finally together again, why..." Weiss covered Ruby's mouth as she started her protest, and simply shook her head.

"Ruby I think we should let them be. It's only for the night, we can all catch up tomorrow." Ruby tried to mutter out a 'but', and Weiss started to drag her away.

"No, but Sis! Weiss let go of me, let..." Her voice was cut off as Weiss dragged her off into one of the guest rooms and closed the door behind them. Everyone else stood in an awkward silence, and even Sun felt glad he'd be sleeping in a separate location. The air felt heavy around them all, and Qrow eventually broke the silence.

"Hey, monkey boy, wanna help me with Oscar? If anyone's exhausted it's him, and carrying him isn't exactly my idea of a relaxing time." Sun looked over at Qrow and nodded. Slinging Oscar's other arm around him, the trio set off into another one of the guest homes. Ghira and Kali pat Yang and Blake on the shoulders.

"We'll be by in the morning to get you guys for breakfast. Have a good evening. We love you sweetie." Her parents kissed her on the forehead and gave her a big hug, before smiling at Yang. "Thank you for being there for our daughter, it'll be great to catch up and get to know the members of her team now that all this chaos is over. You two rest well, and feel free to sleep in. We wouldn't blame you at all."

"Yes sir, and thank you." Yang bowed politely, Blake was still staring at the ground. Kali and Ghira headed off back up the trail to assist with the Haven police in securing the area and starting preparations to rebuild their home.

Yang and Blake walked silently down the path, the wind blowing their hair in the moonlight as they walked up the steps to the guest home. It was a cozy little structure, with a few windows, the blinds already lowered to block out the light. There was a pair of beds and a dresser, as well as a washroom. It was small, but accommodating. Blake lit a candle and set it on one of the bedside tables, sitting down and doing her best not to make eye contact. She knew from the instant she'd seen Yang this was a conversation they'd have to have, but somehow she'd hoped it would have waited just a little bit longer, that tonight could be just a regular night after the endless fighting.

Yang sat on the bed across from her, and Blake could feel her eyes on her. She glanced up at Yang's feet, slowly up her legs and the rest of the body, before finally meeting her eyes. There was a fierceness in them that made her want to immediately look away, but she'd already decided she was done running. She held the gaze for a few seconds, her nervousness and sadness growing with each moment. Yang slowly stood up, the bed creaking as she moved, and she took a few steps across the room.

Blake didn't even have time to react as the hand met her cheek. Her face has turned away with the force of the slap, and she raised a hand automatically to place it against the stinging area of her face. She felt her eyes start to water, her lip start to shake as she looked up at Yang. The fierceness still held in Yang's eyes, but tears were pouring out of them, down to her chin, and dripping down to the floor.

"Yang...I..." Blake struggled to speak, the emotions were choking her as tears started to escape her own eyes and trickle down her cheeks. Before she could even fully get a sentence out, say anything to explain herself, Yang slapped her again. This time Blake didn't turn back. She just looked away the let the tears come. They stayed there in silence, Blake still covering one cheek, but her face was burning.

"That first one was for leaving. For abandoning me that night, abandoning our team, our friends." Blake turned to protest but Yang put a finger to her lips. "The second one was for having your own adventure without us, yet again dealing with all the problems in your world on your own instead of letting us in to help you."

"Yang..." Blake's eyes went wide. She'd been cut off again from speaking, but neither from a slap or a finger to her lips. Instead, her voice had been silenced by Yang's lips. Sweeping down in a single motion, she had lowered her head to Blake's and embraced her in a kiss. Blake's mind was racing in all directions, her heart rate picked up, and she couldn't seem to pick an emotion to feel. Confusion, pain, joy, love, they all kept fighting for dominance in her mind. Yang pulled her lips away, and Blake could see that the rage in her eyes had been replaced with a happiness, and just like that all of the rampaging emotions in Blake ceased as well, and she smiled meekly.

"That, was for finding your way back to us." Yang leaned forward again, deepening the kiss with Blake before pushing her slowly back onto the bed. She nudged her over, and Blake scooted to made room. They lay on their sides, facing one another, simply smiling. They took in the other's appearance, each of them having picked up new uniforms in their travels.

"Technically, I just happened to end up at Haven the same time you guys did." Blake chuckled and Yang rolled her eyes in response.

"Are you really going to fight me on this? Can't we just have a moment?" Yang raised an eyebrow and Blake's expression went soft as she blushed. They gaze into one another's eyes, Blake's slowly lowering down to Yang's mechanical arm.

"So that's...a new feature." Yang chuckled and sat herself up on the bed, lifting it and flexing it around. "Does it hurt? I mean, does it feel like a regular arm?"

"Well it doesn't really hurt me, but I've definitely hurt a handful of other people with it. It has an ejection system and a few other upgrades, but really it just feels like another part of me. One I can take on or off whenever, but I've gotten used to it. It's helped make me feel whole again." Yang extended the mechanical hand out towards Blake, who hesitantly reached out to meet it. She let her fingers touch across the cool metal surface, she traced the lines in the joints, and eventually clasped the hand with her own. They interlocked their fingers, and Blake smiled gently.

"It doesn't beat the real thing though." Blake reached down to Yang's other hand, and felt the warm skin with her own. She interlocked her second set of fingers with Yang's, and simply looked between the hands, her smile fading slowly.

"I'd have given up way more for you ya know." Breaking the embrace, Yang flexed her regular arm with a grin, and even lifted a leg into the air dramatically. "Especially if I got sweet top of the line Atlas tech to replace all these fleshy parts. Doesn't Robo Yang just sound so much more badass than regular Yang?" Laughing to herself, Yang glanced at Blake, who wasn't laughing.

Blakes hand hovered back to Yang's regular arm, brushing across the skin, up to her shoulder, and resting on her cheek.

"I can handle an arm, but please keep yourself intact. No more robotic limbs, no more brash decisions. Just, stay safe for me, please. I like you the way you are and wouldn't want you to change, especially for me." The tears were still gently making their way down her cheeks. Yang raised a hand to place it against Blake's on her cheek.

"I'll promise to keep Robo Yang to just this arm, if you promise you're not going to run away again. That you'll stay by my side and keep me in one piece yourself until this war is over." She leaned into the hand, feeling the soft touch of Blake's palm against her face, before turning back to Blake with a smile. Blake chuckled and nodded.

"Deal."

They sealed their promises with another kiss, both taking the time to enjoy it this time. No spontaneous or unexpected behaviors, they were living in this moment, in this time, in this peace. Yang pushed Blake down against the bed, deep in the kiss, and pulled the covers over them both.

\--

"It's the funniest thing..." Blake raised her head, which had been resting against Yang's bare chest, simply taking in the beat of her heart as they both settled down. She smiled up, and Yang, who was still panting, looked at her quizzically. "My father spent so much of the past few weeks breathing down Sun's neck about how we'd been spending our time together. He even went out of his way to separate us for bunking, and I think ordered the guard to make sure Sun didn't sneak over here."

Yang chuckled as she caught her breath, and her head slumped backwards. She stared at the ceiling before pursing her lips, and lifting her head back up to look down at Blake. Her fingers were still stroking through Blakes hair, but she suddenly felt a little worried.

"Not to...sound like your dad or anything, but you and Sun...?" She trailed off, feeling almost a little hurt. Yang actually felt upset with herself, having these feelings of doubt given the night they'd just spent together, but her mind couldn't help but wonder. Trust, as it turns out, was in short supply even among family, so who could blame her for wanting to make sure.

"He's just a friend. I honestly didn't invite him to tag along but he kind of...followed me." Yang let out a sigh of relief and let her head drop back down into the pillows.

"Stalker alert am I right?" Yang chuckled and Blake let out her own sigh.

"Just a little bit. He snuck onto a boat that I was traveling on and had apparently been following me for a while. I didn't really have a choice after that, and he did help me out once or twice. He's got a good heart, but honestly..." Blake lifted her head up and peered around, her ears twitching slightly. Lowering her voice to a whisper just in case, she continued, "Honestly he smells like bananas. Like, all the time."

Yang burst out into laughter and had to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my god you're right. I didn't even realize it till now but he totally does. That's awful, doesn't he ever bathe!"

"Apparently not, and imagine being stuck with him on a boat ride for a few days. He's a great guy to have around, good in a fight, but it's like he uses banana scented deodorant, as if people would enjoy the smell of it." The pair laughed together, before simply enjoying the feel of their skin against one another.

"So are we going to talk about this with the others or..." Blake broke the silence, looking to Yang for any sign of how they were going to proceed with this.

"Honestly, Ruby can't keep a secret, it would break poor Sun's heart, and if he knew I think your dad might try to separate us, so for now, let's keep this just between us." Yang smiled and leaned forward to give Blake another peck on the lips. "Though, at the very least we should probably get dressed again before morning. If anyone asks, we can explain it was for comfort, but if we were naked..."

"I can only imagine their reactions. Weiss would go on about how improper it is, Sun might faint, and Ruby..." Blake shook her head as Yang crawled from the bed to gather their scattered bits of clothing.

"I don't think dad ever had opportunity to have the talk with Ruby. I definitely won't be the one to do it, I don't think she could handle it." Blake lay under the covers, admiring Yang's bare and toned body as it slowly covered itself back up. Being offered her own clothes, Blake dressed herself once more, and snuggled back in with Yang once they were both comfortable in the bed together.

"You better be careful though. Imagine what would happen if your Uncle Qrow had to explain it to her." Blake laughed as Yang's eyes went wide with terror.

"Oh god, that would ruin the poor girl!" She let out a sigh as they laughed, and silence made its way through the room once again. As the pair slowly dozed off under the few slivers of moonlight and the light of a dying candle, Yang kissed the top of Blake's forehead, and slowly fell asleep holding her in her arms.

"Welcome home Blake..."

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately following the events of Volume 5. I try my best to stick to the canon of the story, while making limited assumptions. Ideally each character is represented properly and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This has been transferred from my Wattpad account MajestyRaven.


End file.
